Girls' Night Out
by hxcbleachgirl
Summary: AU. Oneshot. HisagiXRangiku. She goes out to a club and there he sees her. Great summary.


Girls' Night Out:

It was mid afternoon when she got the news, Rukia and Ichigo had just broken up and now Rukia needed a girls' night out. Not that Rangiku wasn't excited about going out, getting drunk and dancing, but the same thing happened every time. Men, no not men, boys would approach her expecting an easy lay and what they would get would be a kick in the nuts. It's not that she wasn't attracted to men, but she had never found a man who could keep up with her and her _adventurous_ lifestyle, so to speak. So needless to say, she was not jumping for joy at the notion for a girls' night out, but then again maybe it would be different this time.

Hisagi never need a reason to go out to a club, get drunk and get asked the same question, what did his very _suggestive_ tattoo mean. Hell who knew maybe someone worthwhile would ask him the question tonight. So he called up Renji, Ikkaku and Kaien, making sure they knew the plans for the night. He made arrangements to meet at the new club, Las Noches, around eleven because that's when all the fun would start.

It was around six so he figured he should start getting ready, or at least shower. Turning the shower on, he slowly peeled off each article of clothing one by one; more of his toned body was shown from his gorgeous pecks to his sculpted thighs, he was a down right Greek god. He stepped into the shower and did his thing, washed every nook and cranny on his chiseled body, rinsed off then stepped out of the shower. By that time it was only seven so he decided to make something to eat and maybe relax for a bit. After all he had a long night ahead of him.

She stood there in front of her full body mirror staring at herself. She had black platforms heels on that made her already long legs look especially good, a tiny, black skirt on and a tight, neon blue halter top that showed off her eyes and large breasts at the same time. Her hair in her normal, wavy style and very light make up on because she believed it was bad for her natural healthy looking skin. After going through several different outfits, she finally decided that this was going to be the one for the night, after all they were headed to the newest club in town and she had a good feeling about tonight.

Just after that thought, there was a knock at the door.

'_Oh, Rukia and Yoruichi are already here, they always had a thing for pre-gaming it.'_

Rangiku opened the door and the two women who currently stood outside, let their jaws drop in unison.

"HOLY SHIT, why do you look so good tonight, are you trying to kill all the little boys tonight?" Yoruichi said after she picked her jaw off the floor.

"Well, no. I just feel like I could meet a real man tonight and god knows how long it's been since I've gotten a good hard fuck." Rangiku replied sounding very excited.

"HELLLOOO, the girl who was dumped today wants to get drunk fast. Can we please start drinking now?" Rukia said rolling her eyes.

'_She's taking the break-up pretty well.' _Rangiku thought as she noticed that Rukia didn't look she had cried at all.

"Alright, alright. I hear you but I'm not carrying your drunk ass to the club, so try not to drink yourself into oblivion, yet." Rangiku said with a smile, as she poured all three of them a shot of Grey Goose vodka. She was going to feel so good tonight.

The pulse of the music shook her to the core as she entered the club. They all went their separate ways, Rukia heading towards the bar and Yoruichi already spotting boys who were admiring her ass, so she headed straight over to the boy who looked the most interesting. Rangiku had a nice buzz going after they left her apartment and headed towards the club, but she wanted to keep the buzz going, so she headed straight to the bar and ordered a Sex on the Beach.

"Is that what you like doing in your spare time?" A voice husked behind her, that made her knees go weak. But she stood strong and replied.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know." She turned around to be face to face with the sexiest man she had ever had the pleasure of seeing, but she would never let that show.

"Hmm, you're right I would like to know." He said loudly over the music. Just then the bartender returned with the drink and Rangiku grabbed it and walked away, making sure to sway her hips just right. She just knew he would watch her walk away and hoped that she'd see more of him tonight.

Hisagi sat there in one of the club's booths alone, his friends dispersed to view the girls on display for tonight. Hisagi hadn't spotted anyone who peeked his interest and he wasn't getting his hopes up. He sat there, sipping his beer and let his eyes scan the mass of people moving to the beat, when something caught his eye at the bar.

'_There she is, my prey for the night.'_ He thought to himself, while he let his eyes scan up and down her body. Her clothes fit in all the right places and how he wished to feel those long legs that seemed to go on forever. He set his beer down and took long steps over to the bar to get there faster and stood right behind her, whispering in her ear and when she turned around, his heart stopped, her face was as beautiful as the rest of her body, but then he noticed she was witty as well. So after replying to her witty comment, he just watched her walk away. She hadn't taken the bait but it hadn't been the last of Shuuhei Hisagi that she would see tonight.

After she finished her drink, she headed straight to the dance floor, maybe the mystery man would notice her on the floor and approach her, the thought of him made a shiver go up her spine in a very good way. She headed to the floor and started her very sexy and provocative dance, men and boys alike could only stop and stare at the way Rangiku's body move, many wanted to be her partner but did not want to be rejected. Who ever could keep up with her had to have balls and a very heavy sex drive. Lucky the mystery man thought he could handle the challenge and emerged from the crowd around her.

She was excited, no more than excited, ecstatic, that the mystery man decided to show himself again. But she tried not to show it too much in her face. He maneuvered his way to her and when he got to her, he introduced himself so Rangiku could put a name to his face.

"The name's Shuuhei Hisagi, and what do I have to do to get you to come home with me tonight?" His voice was so smooth, and Rangiku was ready to go right there and then, but she would not allow herself to be that easy.

"Well Hisagi, my name's Matsumoto Rangiku and if you can keep up with me as a dance partner, I'll do anything you want me to." Rangiku tried to say as sexy as possible without sounding to eager at the proposition.

"That's something I think I will more than exceed at." Hisagi replied as coolly as possible and proceeded to put both hands on Rangiku's hips and grinded behind her slowly to the beat of the music. She tried her best not to moan when he grabbed her by her hips and it got even harder as he grinded his manhood into her ass. She could feel how large he was through his jeans and she was getting more excited by the minute.

They swayed in unison for a few songs, during which Rangiku decided to face Hisagi and rub against his leg and that's when he lost it. He flipped her hair out of the way and started sucking on her earlobe. At that Rangiku got the hint and looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"So, my place or your's?" She practically moaned out. He didn't even answer, he grabbed her by her waist and lead her out of the club and into his 2010 Wrangler Unlimited.

The ride wasn't awkward but they both noticed their long side-glances towards each other and it took all of Hisagi's power not to pull over the car and take her right then and there. The ride lasted another 5 minutes until they reached his place. However, they didn't get out of the car before Hisagi lost all his control. He leaned over the driver's seat, expecting Rangiku to meet him halfway, but what he didn't expect was Rangiku leaned in faster than he could say go. Their lips met with lust filled passion and it didn't stop there. Tongues darted out to meet one another in a battle of dominance, their tongues wrestled and rolled in a fiery dance, teeth clashing against each other but in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

Rangiku was the one who broken the kiss first, claiming that she needed to breathe. It was obvious that Hisagi was thinking the same thing as well. They were both panting heavily and staring deep into each other's burning gaze. Both were thinking the same thing but neither wanted to voice it. Finally Rangiku broke the silence.

"So are we going to continue in this very roomy jeep or am I going to have to hold out until we reach your apartment?" Rangiku asked innocently.

But for Hisagi, that hit all of his buttons just right and he voiced his opinion right then and there.

"Get in the back right now." He commanded.

Rangiku complied without another word and patting the seat next to her to have Hisagi join her as well. He slid into the back seat and placed his arms over her shoulders. She slowly leaned in for a kiss this time, but Hisagi didn't take the hint and used full on force to dominate the strawberry blonde's mouth. Rangiku gave up on her control at that moment and then climbed onto his lap. Their tongue did a sexy, sultry dance with one another until Rangiku got ahead of herself and broke the kiss to suck on Hisagi's tanned skin.

He moaned in appreciation as she continued to suck and nibble on his sensitive neck, she licked up and down on the pulse of his neck and then started to head higher as she reached his ear. She gently blew on his ear and then licked the outer shell, which earned her a very manly and sexy moan that went straight to her core. One hand was lightly scratching the back of his neck, while the other traced his other ear with her nails.

Hisagi wasn't used to getting all of this attention, or at least it had never been like this. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he did what he did best. Placed them on both cheeks of her ass and began to slowly kneed the soft flesh. Rangiku was caught off guard and moaned sweetly against Hisagi's neck. Then she lifted her head and parted her lips again to let Hisagi take over all control of her body yet again. He took his hands off her ass and slowly laid her down so he was on top of her. She spread her legs so he could fit between them. He took a second to admire that her skirt had been hiked up because of that action and he could now see that she was wearing a lacey black thong that he couldn't wait to take off.

He slowly placed himself over Rangiku, so his manhood would be on top of her wetness. He heard a gasp and that's all he needed to hear to start slowly thrusting his hips. Rangiku hadn't dry humped in years and she was wondering was she had stopped because the way Hisagi did it felt amazing.

"Ahh, Hisag-i, please don't sto-p, it feel-s so amazi-ng." She moaned out, very loudly.

The faces she made could make him cum immediately if he didn't have any self-control. The way she bit her bottom lip would have made him hard quickly, if he weren't on the verge of exploding already. All he could focus on were her moans that escaped from her plump lips and her eyes that were filled to the brim with lust. Finally Rangiku couldn't take it anymore and nudged Hisagi off of her. He looked at her confused, and she held her finger over her lips. She scooted over to him and slowly unzipped his pants and reached in to find his very hard dick.

As soon as she pulled it out, Hisagi let out a sigh of relief, his dick was finally free and in the hands of the woman he was planning on having a pretty good time with tonight. Rangiku fixed her gaze onto the feast before her. It was perfect in every way imaginable. It was just the right size, width and shape. She knew she picked the right man to be with tonight. She started off by slowly stroking from base to tip, tightening her grip with each stroke.

'_Damn, she really knows how to treat a man right.'_ Hisagi thought to himself as he let his head rolled back from the pleasure he was receiving.

Her mouth was getting closer to the tip of his dick with every stroke, but before she could put it in her mouth, Hisagi pulled her up so he could lay under her.

'_Ah, sixty-nine. So this guy isn't completely selfish after all, I'm enjoying this more by the second.'_ Rangiku inwardly smiled at herself, before gasping as Hisagi pulled her panties down to reveal how wet she was.

"Holy shit, did I make you this horny?" Hisagi asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah. Believe it or not, you did." Rangiku blushed as she stated that.

"Well this is going to be one hell of a night because what we did earlier was soft core compared to what I'm going to do to you right now." As soon as he finished saying that he shot up and licked her wetness up and down. He was distracting her from the task at hand, but his tongue was a demon. The way he moved it, it shot in and out of her, her head was so fuzzy from pure lust, it was becoming hard to contain her voice. She was getting louder and didn't give a damn. Hisagi on the other hand was enjoying every minute of the pleasure he was giving her, but he wasn't getting any pleasure at that moment, well besides hearing her very sexy moans that went straight to his dick. She had to get back to pleasing him as well, so she took a deep breathe and took him all the way in her mouth and swallowed whole. At that time, he stopped and let out a deep growl of pure passion. Then she started to bob her head up and down, making sure to keep sucking as well. It's like they were in a contest, the way they were trying to pleasure each other into cumming first.

Hisagi finally let his tongue stop working on Rangiku's wetness and she teased him by trying to talk around his dick.

"Hmm, coomee~ onnn~ keep~ goinggg~." She hummed around his dick. It took all of himself not to cum when he felt the vibrations hit his dick. He flipped her back around and used both hands to grab her face. Pulling her in for another breath taking make out. Yet again, they sensually kissed while Hisagi took out a condom to put on his dick. After that was on, Rangiku pushed him on his back and positioned herself on top of him with a devil of a smirk plastered on her face.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, and Hisagi wanted to thrust into her tight heat but he knew he had to be patient. He let her have full control only to put both hands on her hips just so he had something to grip onto. She was able to set her own place and she wanted to see how much self-control Mr. 69 had. She took all of him in one fluid motion and did only shallow thrusts earning some low moans out of Hisagi. She wanted to move faster but wanted to break him first. His dick was hitting all the right places and she let moans pass her swollen lips. Finally she picked up the pace, moving up and down on his dick. Hisagi felt like he had died and gone to heaven, the way her tight heat wrapped around his manhood. He wanted to take control, but Rangiku was doing such a good job, he didn't want to move.

He sat up and started grabbing at her still clothed breasts. He pulled them out of their confinement to gaze at perfect ample breasts and nipples. He slowly nibble on and around her nipples as she still rode him. She loved the way he treated her breasts and he loved the way she grinded her heat on his dick. Finally animal instinct took over and Hisagi flipped Rangiku on her hands and knees and in one fast motion dove into her heat once again. He was going to fuck her silly, and make her forget her own name. Making his thrusts deep and slow, they were both going crazy together. He reached around her to play with her clit because he didn't want to be the first to cum.

As soon as she felt those god-like fingers playing with her clit, she lost all control of her voice.

"Huunnn, ohh-h go-dd, fuckk-k me-e. Oh-h I'm so-oo clos-e." She screamed with the last of her strength, as she clamped down on his dick. She had cum and all he had to focus on was his own release. But with her tightening, it only took a few more thrusts before he came as well.

"Ohh-h shit, you feel-l so-o good-d." He moaned as he came.

They laid there for a few minutes trying to recover from their ordeal a few minute prior. They looked at each other and Rangiku smiled.

"Huh, well I guess girls' night out was worth it tonight after all." She said as Hisagi was kissing the back of her neck, ready for round two.

A/N This is my first fanfiction, but I always love reviews :] I feel pretty good about it and thanks very much to my beta Xx The Grey Lady xX, she's amazing :D So i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
